


Coarse White Homespun

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Scraps of Cloth [17]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Coarse White Homespun

**Coarse White Homespun**

**Rating:** PG

**Word Count:** 205

**Summary:** When Arthur is brought to Ealdor Gwen must decide if she wants to make her presence known.

**A/N:** Part of the King’s Lady Series

 

 

It was late when Merlin and Arthur arrived in Ealdor. They went to Hunith's cottage directly.

The next morning Hunith went to Gwen’s cottage to tell her they had arrived.

“Merlin is here with Arthur.” Hunith said. “Arthur was injured but Merlin is treating him.”

“How bad is it?” Gwen asked. “I should go see if Merlin needs help.”

“Gwen what are going to say to Arthur? Does he know you’re here?” Hunith asked.

Gwen shook her head. “I didn't tell anyone that I was coming here. Not Even Elyan. Did you tell Merlin I was here?”

“No.” Hunith looked out the window and watched Merlin as he got water from the well. “You should have been married by now. You should be Queen.”

“I was a fool.” Gwen said.

“Talk to him Gwen.” Hunith said. “He'll forgive you because he loves you.”

“You don't know how angry Arthur was.” Gwen said.

“He's had time to cool off. Take my advice and talk to him.” Hunith said. “I have to get back. Do it Gwen.”

Gwen nodded and watched as Hunith walked back to her cottage.

Gwen realized she wasn't going to have a choice but to face Arthur even if she didn't want to.


End file.
